<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gautier -[Aladdin au] by OClosetedOGayO</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250756">Gautier -[Aladdin au]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OClosetedOGayO/pseuds/OClosetedOGayO'>OClosetedOGayO</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Disney Au Collection [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Aladdin (2019), Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Aladdin (Disney Movies) Fusion, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Tell me if you want that, also was going be hilda x marianne, byleth is the genie lmao, the monkey is called crest, was going to be yuri/byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:15:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OClosetedOGayO/pseuds/OClosetedOGayO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the land of Fodlan, poverty was common. </p><p>Some could make it out, some had to do what they could, and some took matters into their own hands.</p><p>Sylvain Gautier was a street-rat.</p><p>Not that he wanted to be a street rat, it's just what happened. He knew he could sweet-talk, he knew he was attractive, why not use it to his advantage?</p><p>Felix was a prince. </p><p>Not a calm one as you would imagine. Felix liked to start fights with his brother, he likes to practice with the castle guards and wasn't afraid to show how he really felt on some matters.</p><p>When a soldier came to the castle to tell his father about a fight that broke out, Felix knew he had to check what the outside world was like.</p><p>Sylvain Gautier left for his daily 'errands.'</p><p>Felix left to explore.</p><p>Who knew they would meet?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Disney Au Collection [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979146</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gautier -[Aladdin au]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Pass it to me!" Across the country, a boy, not much older than 20, ran across the streets of Fodlan.</p><p>A small monkey jumps between buildings with him. The two continued to pass a small bag of gold to each other as they escaped a group of soldiers. Just before a pink-haired girl with an axe could grab on properly, The red-haired boy launched himself up a building as his monkey stayed on his shoulder. Giving the soldiers a salute, the two were able to make it back to their little tent.</p><p>Along with enough gold to pay for new pants, they were able to grab maybe dinner and breakfast the next day. With a sigh, the boy laid on his back. Though his back hurt from the thin blankets, he was still able to enjoy the simple view of the stars. What this teenage boy didn't know, what that his life was able to change. Cuddling with his monkey, the two fell asleep on thin blankets and rough pillow.</p><p>&lt;&gt;</p><p>The next morning, Sylvain woke up with Crest on his head. After calmly waking the monkey up, he made his way over to the bag he stole the other way. "Hey Crest, wake up, we have food to eat."</p><p>Trying not to show how much he was hungry, Sylvain grabbed most of the bread and shoved it down his throat. Crest only looked at the bag in disgust. He rolled his eyes as he passed him a banana. "You're such a spoiled monkey for being a thief, you know," he said. The monkey only stuck his tongue out as Sylvain finished his breakfast. "Well, after that run I think I owe myself some nice pants don't you think Crest?" he said with a small smirk on his face. Crest only made a sort of 'snirk' sound before jumping on Sylvain's shoulder.</p><p>Singing a nice tune after almost breaking his arm climbing down, Sylvain made it to a small store held by a friend. 'Acquaintance' would be a better word for it actually. They only really talked every now and then, but they have a silent agreement that he would not mention it when Sylvain stole something, and Sylvain to not steal from him. "Riegan! Funny seeing you here!" The store owner rolled his eyes and went to place out some pants.</p><p>"Guessing by the fact that your pants have a giant dirt stain on the knee you came for some new pants yeah?" he said with a chuckle. Sylvain laughed back as Crest made his way to pick out something. "You guessed right. I can't be going around with this giant stain, people will think I'm some sort of street rat!" Riegan smirked. "Hey! I'll have you know that my imagine matters to people!" Crest grabbed some dark pants before throwing them at Sylvain. Sylvain caught it quickly and gave it a quick scan. Just because he's a thief doesn't mean he had to look bad! If anything the better he looked the fewer people would suspect him for any. . .disturbances in their day.</p><p>"So Claude, I'm sure you don't mind giving me a little discount huh?" Sylvain raised an eyebrow as Crest went to copy his stance. Claude sighed and went to check Sylvain's pouch. He counted the coins and looked around his store. Just before Claude could tell Sylvain that he could afford the pants without a discount, he noticed a guy around Sylvain's age with a nice cloak.</p><p>Claude glanced over and stared at Sylvain. "I know that look, you spot something nice?" he said with a smirk. The thief nodded and looked at Crest. The monkey was currently checking the fabric on some of the items in the store. "Hey Crest, you up for another adventure?" Crest looked back at Sylvain with interest before noticing the guy in the cloak. With a nod, Sylvain watched as Crest made his way to the guy. Claude watched Sylvain stare at the boy for a few moments.</p><p>"So," Claude bit his lip, "what made you think that guy has anything?"</p><p>Sylvain laughed as Crest gave him a wave to signal there was something. "You see Claude, after being a street rat for so long you learn to tell if someone has something of high value, like him," Sylvain pointed at a random man with a bow in hand, "if you check the light, nothing is reflecting light, meaning he probably has gold hidden somewhere else, if he has any at all. I'm not desperate, so I'm not even going to try that," he said. Claude gave Sylvain his bag back. Shaking his head, he went to talk to another customer. "I was going to let you buy those pants, but I think you have something more interesting in your hands." Sylvain grinned before making his way through the crowd.</p><p>'<em>Who knew someone with that pretty of a bracelet would show up here? I know that thing is worth some new sheets. . .or more' </em></p><p>As Crest made his way to do his thing, Sylvain went up to the guy before 'knocking him over'. The guy, with beautiful long blue hair, only scoffed and tried to get up on his own. Sylvain eyed the bag of gold he dropped before Crest went up to snatch it. Extending his hand, Sylvain picked up the man. "Oh! Are you ok? I didn't mean to do that!" The gorgeous man only scoffed as he ripped his hand away from Sylvain's.</p><p>Before he could walk away, Sylvain decided to play with him a little. He did feel bad for taking his gold and his bracelet. "Hey, I think you lost something!" When the other man turned around to face him, he noticed a glimmer of gold go through the air. Checking his hands, he noticed his favorite bracelet. "You! How did you-" before the man could say anything else, Sylvain noticed a soldier behind him raise an eyebrow. "Wait, aren't you that guy that stole from my best friend? That was her favorite necklace!" the man shouted.</p><p>Soon other soldiers around him began to creep closer. Which was quite unlucky for Sylvain and Crest. The other guy seemed to notice the mood change and went to grab his bracelet. Sylvain easily dodged him, noticing that he hadn't even spoken to him for more than 4 words. The other soldiers watched as the two guys moved around each other as if in a sort of dance. Before the guy could think of asking for help, one of the soldiers rang out, "I bet that's his accomplice!"</p><p>Another group of soldiers moved forward and held out their hands. "You've been caught, Gautier, and whoever this whore is." Faster than the goddess herself could even think, the man slapped the soldier across the face. Now that the soldiers were mad, Sylvain decided that now would be a good time to skedaddle. Crest got the hint and bit the neck of one of the officers. Soon enough every single armored soldier was going after Sylvain.</p><p>The blue-haired guy looked seriously lost at what to do. It would be cute if they weren't about to be thrown in jail. Grabbing his arm, Sylvain pulled him up and began running through the crowd. Crest was by his side, running through stores and under people's feet. Sylvain moved the guy closer to him and led him through a small hole in a wall. "Ok, before I rescue the both of us from being thrown in jail, I suggest that you maybe tell m your name," Sylvain said. His voice was rushed and quiet. The man looked away as if he couldn't tell what was going on. With a sigh, Sylvain grabbed his shoulders and looked into his eyes, "If you don't wanna tell me, just follow me, and the name's Sylvain, but you can call me your soulmate."</p><p>Sylvain winked.</p><p>The other guy did not seem to understand his humor, as he sneered his eyes at Sylvain. Sylvain moved his fingers through his hair, he couldn't stay in this spot forever. Looking back at Mr. Cloak, he chose to not mention his behavior. Didn't he know how to move through a crowd?</p><p>Sylvain swore he almost tripped over his own feet. Kind of weird he was wearing a cloak at all. Looking closer, Sylvain noticed sharp eyes under covered hair. He looked like he always had a frown on his face, which Sylvain was happy to challenge. </p><p>Just before Sylvain could embarrass himself in front of Mr. Pretty, Crest was able to move in front of them before moving his hands to point at something behind them.</p><p>"Guess it's time to go Mr. Pretty."</p><p>"Who do you think you're-"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>